criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Taste Your Own Medicine
Taste Your Own Medicine is a case featured in Criminal Case as the eighteenth case of the game. It is the eighteenth case of Rosenoque and also the fifth case in Howling Valley. Plot Finally finding the laboratory, Major Lucas and the player then discovered the corpse of scientist Gregory Blade, mutated with animalistic parts protruding from his body. They first suspected canine police officer Olivia Brook who was suspecting the victim of illegal activities, scientist Alpha Dane because of his fight with the victim because of Gregory’s experimentation and the victim’s son, student Joshua Blade who hated his father because of his mother’s death. Jacob Wilson then learned of the victim having been near a treehouse in the forest. There, the detectives found clues to add scientist Isaac Wilford because of him trying to make Gregory get fired and Spanish student Jonah Williams who the victim treated to experiment on him if he didn’t stop putting his nose in what wasn’t Jonah’s business. Later on, Major heard that Alpha was trying to burn down the treehouse. Despite the attempted arson, they then found enough evidence to arrest Isaac Wilford for the murder. Isaac explained that he wasn’t a scientist, but rather a client working for Gregory. He was acting like one so that he and the victim could secretly create the substance for the gang. Gregory then decided to want to sell it to other people, but Isaac didn’t want him to. When he saw that Gregory would do it anyway, he overdosed him with the substance to kill him. He then accidentally admitted to have been involved with mutating human beings into the furries that now existed. Disgusted by what he just told them, Major took him away to trial where he was sentenced to life in prison by Judge Brighton. After the trial, Major asked the player if they could come with him to find who he believed to be his brother-in-law as he saw the wolf run into the forest. At the treehouse, the player found a photo of Major, his brother kissing a girl and another boy. Major then explained that it was Samuel and Elizabeth Lupo, his siblings-in-law. Samuel Lupo then appeared and said that the truth was that he had been too curious in the past and was hiding for his sister to not see him in the form he was. Major asked the player to go so he could talk to his brother-in-law in private. Meanwhile, Chief Ernest told the player to come with him to interrogate Luke Fox about what they had learned in exchange for a chance to reduce his sentence. After they told him of their findings, Luke explained that the scientists were keeping notes of their patients in a safe in the laboratory. There, the player found the safe containing multiple documents which the chief decided to send to Summer Murphy. Summer broke in tears, saying that it had brought horrible memories and a truth that she hoped wouldn't happen. Summer then explained that she had saw that her dad was one of the experiments and was lurking somewhere since the day he disappeared years ago, meaning that it had been seven years since the beginning of the experimentations. They also found a poster for a furry protest fight. The chief and the player came back to Luke to thank him for his help, but Luke Fox told them that he was part of a group that was fighting for the human rights to the furries. He then offered to help the player find it in exchange for a reduction in his sentence. Back at the station, the chief decided to send the player with Luke and Leigh Tempest to the furries’ protest headquarters to find more answers about the truth hidden within Howling Valley. Summary Victim *'Gregory Blade' (found with animalistic parts protruding from his corpse) Murder Weapon *'Animalistic Substance' Killer *'Isaac Wilford' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows Latin *The suspect eats meatloaf *The suspect has asthma Appearance *The suspect has a golden accessory Profile *The suspect knows Latin *The suspect eats meatloaf Appearance *The suspect has a golden accessory *The suspect wears white Profile *The suspect knows Latin *The suspect eats meatloaf *The suspect has asthma Appearance *The suspect wears white Profile *The suspect knows Latin *The suspect eats meatloaf *The suspect has asthma Appearance *The suspect has a golden accessory *The suspect wears white Profile *The suspect knows Latin *The suspect eats meatloaf *The suspect has asthma Appearance *The suspect has a golden accessory Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats meatloaf. *The killer has asthma. *The killer knows Latin. *The killer has a golden accessory. *The killer wears white. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Abandoned Laboratory. (Clues: Victim's Body, Gun, Box of Tools) *Examine Gun. (Result: Name Unraveled; New Suspect: Olivia Brook) *Talk to Olivia Brook about her gun being left in the laboratory. (New Crime Scene: Victim's Office) *Investigate Victim's Office. (Clues: Folder, Victim's Phone) *Examine Folder. (Result: Folder's Name Revealed; New Suspect: Alpha Dane) *Talk to Alpha Dane about what he knows about the animalistic experiments. *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked; New Suspect: Joshua Blade) *Ask Joshua Blade how his father worked as a scientist. *Examine Box of Tools. (Result: Bloody Inhaler) *Analyze Bloody Inhaler. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has asthma) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Animalistic Substance; Attribute: The killer eats meatloaf) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Treehouse. (Clues: Name Tag, Book Bag, Torn Paper) *Examine Name Tag. (Result: Name Decoded; New Suspect: Isaac Wilford) *Talk to Isaac Wilford if he knows about the victim's experiments. (Attribute: Isaac has asthma) *Examine Book Bag. (Result: Textbook) *Examine Textbook. (Result: Owner's Signature; New Suspect: Jonah Williams) *Interrogate Jonah Williams about his book bag in the treehouse. (Attribute: Jonah has asthma) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Police Report) *Analyze Police Report. (12:00:00; New Crime Scene: Laboratory Shelves) *Talk to Olivia Brook about her police report on the victim's illegal activities. (Attribute: Olivia eats meatloaf and has asthma) *Investigate Laboratory Shelves. (Result: Broken Stone, Newspaper Clipping) *Examine Broken Stone. (Result: Message) *Analyze Killer's Threat. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Latin) *Examine Newspaper Clipping. (Result: Adrianne Blade Identified) *Talk to Joshua Blade why he accused his father for his mother's death. (Attribute: Joshua has asthma and eats meatloaf) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Interrogate Alpha Dane about why he attempted to burn down the treehouse. (Attribute: Alpha knows Latin and eats meatloaf) *Profiles updated: Olivia knows Latin, Isaac knows Latin, Joshua knows Latin. (New Crime Scene: Treehouse Interior) *Investigate Treehouse Interior. (Clue: Dirty Photo, Folder) *Examine Dirty Photo. (Result: Unknown Bits) *Examine Unknown Bits. (Result: Spanish Meatloaf; Attribute: Jonah eats meatloaf) *Ask Jonah about the message on the photo sent from the victim. (Attribute: Jonah knows Latin) *Examine Folder. (Result: Angry Message) *Analyze Message. (09:00:00) *Ask Isaac about the angry message he sent to the victim. (Attribute: Isaac eats meatloaf and has asthma) *Investigate Victim's Desk. (Result: Box of Files, Bloody Pen) *Examine Box of Files. (Result: Syringe) *Analyze Syringe. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a golden accessory) *Examine Bloody Pen. (Result: Bloody Fibers) *Analyze Bloody Fibers. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears white) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to In the Face of Danger (5/7). (No stars) In the Face of Danger (5/7) *Investigate Treehouse. (Clue: Weeds; Available at start) *Examine Weeds. (Result: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Damaged Photo) *Analyze Damaged Photo. (06:00:00) *Go talk to Samuel Lupo why he was hiding away from his family. (Reward: Furry Face) *Go with Chief Ernest to talk to Luke Fox in prison. (Available at start) *Investigate Abandoned Laboratory. (Clue: Rusty Safe) *Examine Rusty Safe. (Result: Locked Folder) *Examine Locked Folder. (Result: Patients' Documents) *Analyze Patients' Documents. (09:00:00) *Talk to Summer Murphy about the shocking truth about her father. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Victim's Office. (Result: Trash Bin) *Examine Trash Bin. (Result: Dirty Poster) *Examine Dirty Poster. (Result: Furry Protest Poster) *Return to Luke Fox to verify all findings. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off an idiom, meaning when someone gets the same bad treatment that he has been giving others. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Howling Valley